1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a device, method and computer-readable medium relocating Remote Procedure Call (RPC) data in a heterogeneous Multiprocessor System-on-Chip (MPSoC), and more particularly, to a device, method and computer-readable medium relocating data associated with a function call in an RPC scheme in a heterogeneous MPSoC.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the hardware industry, a multi-core system with a plurality of cores has been developed. Since performance improvement based on an increase in clock frequency has reached its limit due to problems of power consumption and heating, other types of evolution to the multi-core system are required. Additionally, a heterogeneous Multiprocessor System-on-Chip (MPSoC) with a single system including heterogeneous cores is superior in performance compared with a homogenous MPSoC.
In the heterogeneous MPSoC, several memories exist and different amounts of clock cycles are consumed when accessing memories for each core, and thus, it is important to determine a memory on the heterogeneous MPSoC where data is to be arranged.
Thus, there is a demand for a method, device and computer-readable medium to efficiently relocate data using a Remote Procedure Call (RPC) scheme between heterogeneous cores to reduce costs incurred by data transfer and data access.